Millions of electrical vehicles and other electric transportation systems are coming to market which require constant charging. All such devices have large slow charging batteries and other storage devices of electrical charge which need to be plugged in to DC or AC power sources to be recharged. For some of these a slow charge of several hours is required to complete charge the slow-charging NiMH or Li-ion or Led acid batteries. For many consumer devices and Electrical Vehicles (EV) the size, weight and cost of the large battery is a major design and cost problem which prevents the company producing the devices or cars from achieving the optimal design and performance characteristics they would like.
Most design solutions provide for either a very large battery which can provide for range of over 100 miles or an on board engine which uses fossil fuels to recharge such batteries. The added cost makes EV more expensive than gasoline cars and require high maintenance for both motors.
Since most batteries are made from rare earth metals a shortage of such elements and high prices require a solution that will enable billions of people to own EV or use electrical public transport options without the industry running out of such resources.
Currently Electrical Vehicles (EV) require a plug-in solution with a dedicated high voltage and amperage alternating current (AC) outlet with expensive rectifiers in order to provide the device with proper conditioned DC electrical charge to fill out the DC batteries. While many attempts are known in the art for wireless charging all such innovations require very small gap of no more than few inches or touch between the transmitting coil and receiving coils to transfer power from the source to a device and they do not solve the issue of rapid transfer of vast amounts of energy or the automated configuration, security, authentication and conditioning of the power to the specific device which needs the charge.
Other system provide for removable EV battery solutions or induction based continuous charge which needs the EV to be very close or touching the road or charge track.